A New World
by marethyu.the.proxy
Summary: Black Rock Shooter kills Dead Master, but her death tears apart the already fragile reality of the Other Realm. Pulled through one of the rips, she wakes up to find herself in an unknown world completely different from her own. Is this the new start she has wanted all this time? T to be safe.
1. Arrival

**Greetings. I am Marethyu and this- *crash!*  
YANG! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU AND ROCK TO STOP FIGHTING! *walks off and Ruby slips into the room*  
** **Marethyu does not own RWBY or Black Rock Shooter. *she hears me coming back* I am not a crook. *runs off***  
**CH 1: The Arrival**

"...Is she alive?"

"How should I know?"

"Keep it down! You'll wake her up." I stirred at the sound of voices, cracking my eyes to see four people standing over me. "Who...?"

"Hey guys? She's awake!" The red one turned toward me and smiled. "Hi there my name's Ruby Rose, this is my sister Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee and Black Belladonna. What's your name?" I thought about how to answer that, before settling on a believable name, seeing as these were obviously humans.

"Mato Hatsune. Where am I?"

The four of them looked surprised for a moment before Blake answered, "You are in the Emerald Forest at Beacon Academy." She looked at the others worriedly. "She must have hit her head if she seriously does not recognize the Emerald Forest. We need to get her to Ozpin."

Ruby nodded and looked at me, "Can you stand?" I nod, calmly getting to my feet before realizing my blade was missing. "Where is the sword?" Blake nodded and handed me the jet black blade.

I thought for a second, remembering how Mato or Miku would act, "Thank you." The Ruby girl jumped up and started marching in a random direction. "And Team RWBY is moving out!"

Weiss looked at the excitable girl and rolled her eyes, "Ruby, Beacon is the other way." The girl stopped and turned, marching the other way. "I completely knew that!" I looked at the girl, and couldn't help but permit a small grin to flit across my face. She reminded me of Mato. That girl never knew when to calm down.

-Fifteen minutes later-

"Welcome to Beacon Academy!" Ruby stood in front of me presenting the castle of Beacon. "Now, before we get started on the tour, let's get you to Professor Ozpin!"

"No need, I am already here."

Professor Ozpin stood there drinking his tea, looking curiously at me. "You are Mato Hitsune?"

I nod, keeping silent per usual.

"Well, seeing as you have nowhere to go, how would you like to stay with team RWBY? You would need a uniform of course, and your name would have to be added to the rosters, but it should be fine."

I look at the odd man, and then back at the team. That is when I made one of my famous split second decisions, "Yes, I would like to join this team."

Ruby squealed, and then tried to wrap me in a hug. Instincts born of constant fighting took over, and Ruby ended up on the ground. The others looked at me with surprise.

"Well, it looks like the new girl has some moves," whistled Yang. I felt my face burn as I muttered an apology to the stunned Ruby.

"Ok then," mused Ozpin, sipping his tea. "I will leave the tour in your hands, Miss Rose" And with that, he walked off.

"Come on!" shouted Ruby, who was already a hundred yards away. "Let's get started.

****

**Tell me what you think PLEASE! Reviews equal chapters, and yes, I can take flaming, so flame away!**


	2. Rescue

I was sitting at what appeared to be the cafeteria, listening to Nora tell us about a dream she had, when I suddenly heard a commotion coming from behind us. I turned around and saw a teenage boy messing with a girl. A faunus if the rabbit ears were anything to go by.

"See look, I told you they were real!" The armored jock and his buddies laughed at the girl's pained cries for relief. "Why should we let a freak like you go?" Instantly, I flashed back to an instance where Miku was being cornered by a group of men who hated vocaloids. They called her a freak too. The agony of her terror and sadness nearly broke my heart. I was not going to let that happen when I could do something about it now. I got up and started walking to them, ignoring Ruby's teams soft cry, "Don't do it, you'll get hurt!"

As I walked up to the group of bullies, one of them noticed me and pointed me out, 'Hey, Cardin. The new girl wants to say something." This started a round of nervous laughter from those who had looked into my cold eyes. Cardin, still holding on to the Faunus's ears, turned around and asked, "What do you want pleb? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I believe that she does not want you holding on to her ears. It seems to cause pain." The boys looked dumbfounded, then started laughing. "Does it matter what she wants? She isn't even human! Don't tell me you care for this scum." The faunus girl whimpered and struggled to get away from Cardin.

That was the last straw. Taking care not to activate my true power, I jabbed the two cronies on either side of him in the neck, knocking them out instantly and sending them flying with the force of the impact. Cardin released the rabbit girl and pulled out a large mace, "Why you insolent little- I'm gonna mess you up pleb!" Cardin brought his mace down with enough force to break the bones of any Human from Remnant. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't human, or from Remnant.

There was a gasp of panic from the student body as the mace came to my head, that panic quickly changed to surprise as I stopped the mace with on hand. I am glad I fight with a weapon as big as mine.

"What the? How can you be that strong?" The bigger boy stuttered as I effortlessly ripped the mace from his hands and backhanded him with it, sending him into his two goons. I tossed the mace to the side and slowly walked away and sat down next to a very surprised team RWBY. "That was awesome!" shouted Ruby. The others looked at me in shock and in Blake's case, a little relief.

"Thanks for getting her out of there," murmured Blake, eating her lunch quietly.

"No problem, I just wanted to do something about it"

Ruby turned to me and said," After this, we can go see the dorm room!"

"That sounds...nice."

Come on guys you know the drill! I need reviews!


	3. RIP Monty Oum

**This Chapter is a Memorial for Monty Oum. Vytal lost a great historian on Feb. 2nd, and I want to commemorate that.**

**RIP** **Monty Oum**

**This Will Be The Day that shall leave**

** Rwby fans** **everywhere in mourning,**

**for it is Time to Say Goodbye ** **to a true legend.**

**Here is to your last work of art Monty.**

**I shall make sure that your soul is reborn on Remnant.**


	4. Ummmm

**I do not own either of these Earths.**

**Also, Rest well Monty Oum. Your place on Remnant is being prepared.**

* * *

Ch. 3 Ummm….

"Tada!"

I stared as Ruby presented the dorm room to me.

"Pretty cool, huh?" asked Ruby eagerly. 'Cool', is not the word I would have used to describe it. There were four beds in the room. All of them were haphazardly thrown together to form two bunk beds.

"It's ummm… different," I answered truthfully.

Weiss walked in and sat down on the bed below the rope suspended one. "First things first, where is the new girl going to sleep? I don't see a fifth bed, and she isn't sleeping with me, so-"

"I'll sleep on the balcony," I said, interrupting the girl mid-sentence and striding to the aforementioned balcony, closing the curtained windows behind me. By now, it was night and the stars were out. Wait, stars? I looked up and gasped, awestruck by the sight of two moons in a starry sky. The only glimpses of stars I had, were from the few times I looked through Mato's and Miku's eyes. I hummed one of Miku's songs and eventually, I fell asleep watching the stars.

Meanwhile….

Cardin stepped out to his balcony, furious with the new girl. The insult that girl laid upon his team would not go unpunished. That plebe would learn her place! As he stood there fuming, a soft melody reached his ears from below him. Looking over the edge of the balcony, he was surprised by what he saw. It was her! She was sleeping on the balcony below him, unaware of the danger. He was so tempted to jump over and ambush her, and he was about to do it, when his scroll vibrated with an incoming announcement. Pulling it out, a wicked grin stretched across his face and he turned back into the room. "Oi, Alex! Do you still have that delayed Grimm bait?"

His teammate nodded and winced, still sore from supper, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, the new girl is doing initiation tomorrow, and well, heh heh. Wouldn't it be a shame if she were to run into a bunch of high-level Grimms?"

The four boys' laughter rang out as they grabbed the bait and ran to the Emerald Forest.

* * *

**You know the drill, keep those reviews coming! Next chapter, Initiation!**


	5. Initiation

**Tell me what you think please!**

**Also, I have received a complaint that my Chapters were too short. Hopefully this will rectify it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Initiation

I stood on the platform, feeling the morning breeze go through my hair.

"Are you ready Miss Hatsune?" asked Professor Ozpin. I nodded, and braced myself for the launch. "Good. Your initiation begins in 3…. 2….. 1….." *click, BANG!* The platform blasted outward, sending me flying through the air. As I flew, I surveyed the forest below me, noticing a collection of ruins of to my right. Looking back down, I got ready to make impact. I twisted around until my feet were pointed toward the ground. My feet cleared the treetops, and then, *CRUNCH*! I hit something warm and soft. _What was that? _I climbed down from the large, black object. Turning around, I saw something completely unexpected. It was a bear, sort of. It was much larger than one of Mato's bears, and it was covered with a tough black fur. All over its body, there were boney spurs jutting out all over its body, and it had a mask with red markings on its face. _That's a new one._ Moving through the forest, I found it oddly quiet. There were no animals to speak of, and I saw none of those monstrous Grimm Ruby warned me about. As I neared the ruins I had seen from above, I grew more uneasy. I broke free of the trees and saw the ruins. _Oh, that's why. _The ruin was surrounded by three massive Grimm, a giant bird, a huge, two headed snake, and a gargantuan scorpion. The moment I stepped out, all three of them faced me. There was no way I was getting out of this one without fighting. Calmly, I drew Black Blade and got ready.

The snake thing attacked first, one head coming front, the other trying to flank me. _I don't think so…_ I jumped out of the way, causing the two heads to impact each other with tremendous force. As fast as I could, I darted forward and impaled both of the stunned heads with Black Blade. The two others attacked me simultaneously. The scorpion charged me like Chariot's spider tank and the bird to the skies, firing razor sharp feathers at me. Dodging the feathers and claws, I jumped on the scorpions back and began stabbing it through the chinks in its armor, all while keeping an eye on the flailing tail trying to knock me off. When we passed one of the giant feathers in the ground, I reached over and pulled it up, marveling at its light weight. I twisted around and sliced the stinger off, the feather carving through the armor with ease. Jumping up, I kicked off the stinger and forced the tip of it through the scorpion's back, killing it instantly. The bird Grimm took one look at me holding its feather and seemed to hesitate. I waited for it to attack, but to my surprise, it seemed to nod its head and landed in front of me. I looked at it warily and after seeing that it wasn't going to attack, I reached out and rubbed the beak tentatively. It let me do that for a bit before moving out of the way of the entrance, allowing me to retrieve the horse-like relic. I stepped back out and turned to the- empty patch of air where the bird was only moments ago. _Huh, I guess it had to go. Speaking of which…_

15 Minutes Later

The first thing to greet me upon my return was an over excited Ruby attempting to dive bomb me.

"Mato! Your ba-!" *THUD* I sidestepped the impromptu attack and sent Ruby sprawling. To my surprise, she just popped back up and hugged me. "Welcome to the team Mato!" I stiffened at the sudden contact, not used to anyone making contact without using lethal force.

"Geez, the only person I know who looks that stiff is Ice Princess over here." A grinning Yang walked over, Weiss fuming behind her.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Yang looked at the two of us and yelled, "Group Hug!" She then wrapped the both of us in a hug that would have cracked the back of that large bear thing. I think Ruby got the short end of that stick though, seeing as she wasn't as durable as me. I managed to pull one of my arms out of the death grip and tap Yang on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

I pointed down to a struggling Ruby, who was turning an off shade of blue. She quickly backed off, grinning sheepishly and leaving Ruby gasping for air. I stood, watching the scene for a moment before asking, "Is there anything else to do today?"

Weiss looked at the clock tower and yelped, "We're going to be late for Professor Port's class!" The girls went into panic mode, and Ruby half walked, half dragged me to the class. _Oh right, it's a school. I have to take classes…_


	6. HIATUS!

Due to need for desperate revision, A New World is on Hiatus. Please read my other FanFic, Black Rock Witch.

Marethyu


	7. Time to get the Ball Rolling!

Guess what my friends? That's right, I am finally returning to the RWBY and Black Rock Shooter crossover! As I am sure you all know, A New World was my first ever fanfiction. Unfortunately, it was a huge mess. The plot line made no sense (actually not sure if I had a real plot even in motion), it was insanely rushed, there were many flaws in the characterizations of the students, and there was very little logic involved in decisions. Therefore, this will be a complete and total rewrite. Also, I am keeping the RubyXBRS pairing, so I have two things to ask of everyone:

I need a name for this pairing. Any suggestions?

This rewrite will be M rated! Violence and language will obviously be a part of it, but I also wish to have Lemons. At least one anyway. However, due to total lack of experience in writing them, any chapter with a lemon in it will be written by the readers, with full credit given to the author(s). I will alert everyone at least two or three chapters in advance, and then adjust the storyline to fit your chapter.

Let me know what you think asap please.

((Oh yes, probably should mention that this will most likely have a completely new story and everything.))


	8. REWRITE!

**HERE WE GO!**

**Black Rose Chapter 1 has just been published! It has a much darker feeling, in my opinion, than the original story of A New World. Also, there will be Bumblebee! ((That is YangXBlake right?))**

**Please review it and PM me for important things like suggestions and whatnot.**


	9. AN

_**ALL STORIES HAVE BEEN DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE...**_

I sincerely regret to inform everyone that I must discontinue all stories until further notice. Even my book has been cancelled... I have been fighting my parents over this for years now. Unfortunately, they dislike me writing and think that I am unable to write anything original or of interest. This week has been utterly brutal on my mental capabilities, and I am starting to believe them. As I recently remembered, One can only push so much before something breaks. Well, I have reached my breaking point.

As someone who suffers from Asperger's Syndrome (a form of Autism if you don't know...), I use writing, music, and art in order to help me empathize and feel what a regular person feels. As of right now, I have completely given up on all of it... I am truly sorry. Hopefully, something will change... Unfortunately, by then it might be too late.

Signing off for what might be the last time:

_**Ego Mortem Pestifer Mundi.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys... It's Marethyu.

After some careful thinking, and a lengthy discussion with my parents, I will be continuing my writing career. They think that I will only be writing my book, but I will also be writing my fan fiction on the side. Unfortunately, without a computer, this is next to impossible. I have an idea, but it requires someone transcribing voice files for me... If anyone is willing to do that, please contact me at marethyudotthedotproxy gmaildotcom Just replace dot with period... .


End file.
